


【ABO,PWP,3P,双萨莫】一个荒诞的舛误

by nineya



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alpha Salieri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Mozart, Other, Salieribros, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: OOC，真正意义上的PWP和理论上的3P，有毒，一个巨大的慎入！！！班萨和Flo萨亲兄弟，私设是要完成标记必须成结和咬破腺体同时发生。。姑且这样好了（心塞）还有就是班萨=安东尼奥，Flo萨=萨列里……





	【ABO,PWP,3P,双萨莫】一个荒诞的舛误

他一进门就看到了这样的画面。

他的哥哥安东尼奥坐在床上，正怀抱着年轻的Omega音乐家，亲吻着他脖颈上散发甜蜜气息的腺体。

莫扎特眼角潮红，显然刚刚经历了一场性爱，他全身赤裸着，纤细的腿就像怕冷似的轻轻颤抖，一层薄薄的汗水覆盖在他身上泛着微微光泽。萨列里注意到他锁骨和胸前青青紫紫的吻痕和牙印，一看就知道是他兄弟的杰作。

萨列里皱了下眉。

“哎呀，我亲爱的兄弟，你终于来了啊。”安东尼奥从莫扎特颈间抬起头来，冲他露出一个有些古怪的微笑，轻轻托起因高潮而浑身发软的Omega的头，拍拍莫扎特的脸颊给他指了指萨列里的方向，“大师您看，您最喜欢的到了。”

莫扎特无神的眼睛在看到萨列里的时候微微亮了一下，露出一个暧昧虚弱的笑容。

热潮而产生的信息素气味因为没有被完全标记而持续引诱着附近的Alpha，安东尼奥他们在这种情况下所能够做的，也只是帮助他短暂的抑制可怕的情潮，给他一点喘息的时间罢了。

在心爱的萨列里大师的注视下莫扎特刚刚释放过的阴茎又一次颤颤巍巍的立了起来，他被他盯得有些不好意思，侧过头把自己的脸藏进安东尼奥的怀里。

安东尼奥因为他的举动而乐到不行，抚摸着他汗湿的金发咯咯的笑道：“哎呀大师，您在我们面前还有什么不好意思的呢？”

他强壮的手臂轻而易举就将莫扎特像捞小猫似的抱了起来，安东尼奥让他坐在自己怀里，坏心眼的分开他的双腿露出那个刚被过度使用还红肿着的地方。

那里早就被他操的又湿又软，轻轻松松就将他的两根手指浅浅吞了进去。

“嗯……”

莫扎特发出一声轻哼，手指无意识地揪紧了床单。安东尼奥轻轻笑着，就像在鼓励他似的含住他的耳垂，并用尖利的牙齿磨蹭着他散发香气的腺体，引得莫扎特的身体一阵阵颤抖。

萨列里看到有粘稠的体液和精液从那里缓缓流了出来，心里升起了一丝微妙的嫉妒。

好吧，他就知道安东尼奥刚刚一定又在他体内成结了――那家伙可是从来不会放过任何一个在莫扎特身上留下记号的机会的。

萨列里缓缓走过去，看上去不慌不忙游刃有余，居高临下地俯视着他恶劣的兄弟和可怜兮兮的年轻Omega。

莫扎特看出了他的不悦，眼睛里流露出一丝祈求。

这是他此次热潮期的第一天，他慌慌张张从皇宫逃回家，只来得及给萨列里家送个信就被猛烈的情欲吞噬掉了所有的理智。

此时的他丝毫禁不住Alpha信息素的诱惑，阴茎硬到发痛，被空虚折磨几欲疯狂。  
“萨列里大师……”他呼唤着他的名字，手向前伸着，试图抓住他的手。

安东尼奥在他体内一直玩弄似的抽送着的手指突然深深地插入进去，毫不留情地在他的敏感点上戳刺，莫扎特发出一声尖叫，像是在抵抗快感似的把头拼命仰起抵在安东尼奥肩头，腰也忍不住挺了起来，苍白的身体上染上了一层情动的薄粉，结合前液顺着插在体内的手指流下来，在床单上留下一点点深色的湿痕。

那只想要碰触萨列里的手在短暂停顿了一下之后求救似的勾住了尚且衣冠楚楚的音乐家的衣角，年轻的Omega喘息着想要把自己的身体撑起来，却因为身后的源源不断的快感而无能为力。

“萨列里大师……大师……求您……”他用哭的湿漉漉的眼睛眼巴巴的望着他，“吻我……”

萨列里根本不可能拒绝他。

他顺着他的动作俯下身，矜持地轻轻碰触他滚烫的唇瓣，莫扎特却立刻用双手搂住他的脖子，用力摁着他的后脑狠狠加深了这个吻，毫无防备萨列里不得不单手撑在床上保持平衡才没有一脑袋栽到他身上去。但Omega香甜的信息素已经迅速在他周边炸开，轻而易举便将他也拖入了情欲的世界中，使他几乎立刻就硬了起来。

莫扎特当然注意到了这一点，他一边吻他一边拉他的裤子把他勃起的阴茎掏出来，Omega的本能像茧一样包裹、敦促着他，那毫不掩饰的急切让安东尼奥发出了一声轻笑，他眯着异色的双眼将自己的手指从莫扎特那个被过分玩弄的甬道里缓抽了出来。

莫扎特眉头紧皱，因为手指的离开而发出一声脆弱的哀鸣，那个原本紧窄的入口却因为之前被操的太厉害，一时间竟然无法完全合上。

“呜……大师……”他可怜兮兮地瞅着萨列里的阴茎，恨不得抓着它直接塞到自己里面了。

年长的萨列里似笑非笑地看着他的弟弟，手在Omega赤裸的胸前暧昧地抚摸着，指尖掐着他充血挺立起来的乳珠，引来一阵阵诱人的呜咽，就像对待一个宠物似的施舍一丁点微不足道的安抚，然而对于莫扎特来说这更像是在撩拨，只能使他更加迫不及待。

“萨列里大师，求您了，求您快点……”

他乞求道，他知道萨列里永远会如他所愿。

Alpha坚硬的阴茎就着他腿间滑腻的液体结结实实地闯进他的身体，莫扎特立刻发出舒适的哼声，手缓慢地向后收紧，握住了揽着他的安东尼奥的手臂。他此刻被完全架在两个Alpha之间摇摇欲坠，两种浓厚却截然不同的信息素充斥着他的感观，从每一个毛孔渗进来把他浸得透透的。

年轻的那个萨列里很快便轻车熟路的突破了他生殖腔狭窄脆弱的开口，直直地侵进了他温暖柔软的最深处。而年长的那个倒也不闲着，安东尼奥捉着他的下巴强迫他扭过头，用自己的唇舌堵住他的呻吟，另一只手则悄悄溜到被他弟弟操的柔软的入口边，试图就着他弟弟的动作插进去。

“不、别这样……”萨列里意识到他哥哥的动作出声制止，“他受不了……”

他哥哥恶劣的笑起来，玩味的看着他们。

安东尼奥不像他的弟弟那样对莫扎特抱着近乎虔诚的爱意，他对Omega的感情更像是一种充满乐趣的迷恋。他从不像会萨列里那样对莫扎特有求必应或者尽心尽力的宠着他让他开心，安东尼奥是那个会欺负莫扎特的人，他一边仔细照顾着这个天才的音乐家的生活，另一边却也喜欢品尝他眼泪的味道。

这大概就是莫扎特更喜欢弟弟的原因？安东尼奥饶有兴趣地想着，他无视弟弟的阻止，用手指在已经被挤得满满的甬道口处又撑出一个小小的缝隙，小心翼翼的探了进去。

肠道不同于可以承受Alpha结的生殖腔，这里容易受伤又弹性有限，莫扎特的脑子即使已经完全被操成一团浆糊也感觉到了有什么不对劲，身下怪异的胀痛持续驱使他从安东尼奥那里逃开，他想要挣扎却身不由己，只能转而向正在操着他的萨列里求救。

萨列里一直注意着哥哥的小动作，发现这并不会带来什么实质性的伤害，便只是温柔地抚慰着莫扎特，他的手握着Omega勃起的阴茎，用快感帮助莫扎特放松。莫扎特果然很快被他安抚住了，他迷迷糊糊的承受了下来，直到第二根手指也开始想要进入。

“不行的……不，求求您……不要这样……”莫扎特真的害怕了，他缠在萨列里外套上的手指因为紧张而收紧，安东尼奥的手指挤占了原本就已经很勉强的空间，他已经被塞的够满了，不可能再有更多――他惨兮兮的哭着，又是撒娇又是求饶，却没能像往常那样得到怜悯和爱抚，当第二根手指真的强硬地挤了进来的时候，胀痛已经使得莫扎特脸色苍白，就像案板上的鱼一样任人宰割，直到被折腾到没力气拒绝了。

好不容易挤进他身体的安东尼奥却并没有继续动作，看上去只是单纯的停在里面而已，但他却狡猾的将两根手指牢牢地压在莫扎特的前列腺上，使得萨列里的每一次抽插都会带动着他的手指，保证每一下都会重重的刺激到那个脆弱的腺体。

“不……不……啊啊……”

莫扎特睁大了失去焦距的眼睛，他开始还能因为过多的刺激而摇头拒绝，但很快便被带上了绵绵不绝的前列腺高潮，阴茎凄惨的半硬着，不断被挤压出腺液和稀薄的精液，它们滴滴答答蹭到他的软软的小肚子上，弄得到处都黏黏糊糊的。

“……啊啊……大师……啊……”

Alpha持续不断地进攻让他很快就越过了极限，他大声哭喊着几乎喘不过气来，事实上他可能被这两位萨列里短暂的操晕了几秒，当他晕晕乎乎的再次睁开眼睛时才发现安东尼奥的手指已经抽了出去，而他整个人不知什么时候瘫软在了他的怀里。他感到萨列里阴茎正在自己的生殖腔内部粗爆地撞击着，但他虚弱无力，嘴里只能断断续续的发出带着哭腔的呻吟。他迷迷糊糊听到安东尼奥在对萨列里说话，也看到萨列里蹙着眉沉默着，但是他们在说什么他却怎么也搞不明白。

当结真正展开的时候莫扎特在安东尼奥和萨列里之间剧烈颤抖着，被萨列里满满射了一肚子的精液，他一点都没弄脏床单，因为那些液体被结死死堵在他的生殖腔里。身后的安东尼奥几乎同时抓住了他的脖子，莫扎特的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动着，他猜自己应该在苦苦哀求着不要却没有丝毫实感，Alpha尖利的牙齿还是刺破了他的皮肤，腺体的伤口处瞬间涌入了大量信息素刺激着他的全部神经，生殖腔内壁有节奏的痉挛着，他想尖叫却根本没有发出任何声音，他甚至无法呼吸，因为吸进的每一口混着Alpha信息素的空气都只会让他愈加疯狂，而窒息却又施加给他更多强烈到无法承受的快感――

莫扎特的意识在这没有尽头的高潮和铺天盖地的疲惫感中飞离了身体。

他无声无息的昏了过去。

+++

他在琴声中渐渐恢复了意识。

萨列里兄弟在昏暗的烛光亲密依偎着，坐在同一个琴凳上默契地配合着对方的旋律。

莫扎特静静地听着，不忍心打断他们，他本想要坐起来，却感到自己的身体就像被马车碾了似的，嗓子和脑袋都痛的要命，几乎要散架了。

他哼哼了两声，然后突然想起了昏迷前的情景――

等等，难道、难道，被两个Alpha同时标记了？？

他完全被吓坏了，慌忙用手摸向颈部的腺体。

床这边的动静惊动了正在弹琴的两位萨列里。

“您终于醒了。”年轻的那个从琴凳边迅速站起来走到床边，温暖的掌心抚上莫扎特的额头，“还是有点发热……”

他的手引来莫扎特一阵轻微的战栗，Omega对这种感觉十分熟悉，这是热潮期对Alpha的本能的渴望――怎么会？

安东尼奥也走过来，轻巧地坐在他的床边。

“还很难受吗？您还是再休息一阵子，一会儿热潮又上来，没有力气就麻烦了。”

“……诶……？”莫扎特没反应过来，他傻傻的看着他们。

都被标记了哪里来的热潮啊……

“哎呀，不会是烧傻了？”这下子就连安东尼奥脸上也浮出了担忧的神色。

“您们不是把我标记了吗？”莫扎特问道，撇着嘴委委屈屈地看着他们。

两个Alpha愣了一下，萨列里有些尴尬，安东尼奥则笑了起来。

“当然没有，亲爱的大师。”最后还是年长的那个温柔地开口道，手指恶作剧似的捏了捏他的脸颊。

“最后咬您的人是我，成结的是他。”他指了指他的弟弟，“再说标记哪有这么容易啊。”

“我们不会违背您的意愿。”萨列里揉揉他因为低烧而热乎乎的小金脑袋，“只要您仍然不想被标记您就是自由的。”

年轻的Omega安心了下来，他虽然筋疲力尽心情却很好，趁着热潮难得的间隙便开始黏黏糊糊的撒起娇来。

“我还想听刚刚那首曲子，可以请您们继续弹吗？”他嘴角弯弯，像只猫一样眯着眼睛轻轻说道。

“当然可以。”

Alpha们在他脸颊上留下甜蜜的吻，回到了琴旁。

那柔和的琴声再度在小屋中响起……

+++

END

天呐我干了什么啊啊啊啊……我有罪……我有毒……

http://nineyaaa.lofter.com 您可以在这里捉我hhhh


End file.
